<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bittersweet AU III (MarkHyuck 1) by hchnsunflower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125394">Bittersweet AU III (MarkHyuck 1)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hchnsunflower/pseuds/hchnsunflower'>hchnsunflower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bittersweet 18+ Scenes [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bedroom Sex, Fucking, Love, M/M, Sex, Shower Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:35:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hchnsunflower/pseuds/hchnsunflower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>As soon as Mark and Donghyuck arrives at their home, Mark smiles, as he reminsce his days here with Hyuck back then. He really missed his home with Hyuck.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan &amp; Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bittersweet 18+ Scenes [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bittersweet AU III (MarkHyuck 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As soon as Mark and Donghyuck arrives at their home, Mark smiles, as he reminsce his days here with Hyuck back then. He really missed his home with Hyuck.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as Mark and Donghyuck arrives at their home, Mark smiles, as he reminsce his days here with Hyuck back then. He really missed his home with Hyuck.</p><p> </p><p>The older one glance to his lover and hugs him. "S-suffacating!" Donghyuck hardly says, it made Mark let go of him and gave the younger one a kiss on his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>"Admit it, you missed coming here" Donghyuck says as he walks to the living room. "Of course, who wouldn't" Mark tells as je follow Donghyuck.</p><p> </p><p>"But do you know what I missed the most?" Mark asks. It made Hyuck stop and smirk before looking back at Mark.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know really know what you are missing" Donghyuck playfully says. Mark shakes his head and places his hands on Hyuck's face. He leans closer to him and kisses him. "Of course, it's you" Mark answers before kissing his lover again.</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck smiles at it, and slowly put his leg around Mark. And from that moment, Mark and Donghyuck knows what they both miss. And that is making love to each other.</p><p> </p><p>Mark carries Donghyuck, legs between his body. Their kiss slowly turns into torrid and suck each other like there's no tomorrow. Mark walks them to their room and places Hyuck down on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>"You horny guy" Donghyuck teases as Mark removes his sweater, revealing his body with damn abs. Donghyuck gigles as he saw the view. "Hey, remove your clothes too!" Mark tells but Donghyuck refuses. </p><p> </p><p>"Make me" he commands. Mark sighs and shakes his head. "You naughty one" </p><p> </p><p>Mark then pulls Donghyuck sitting up the bed. He kisses his lover as he removes Donghyuck's top. Mark leaves kisses from the lips down to Hyuck's neck.</p><p> </p><p>"Ugh...why are you so...ugh" Hyuck barely utters as Mark gives him lovebites on his neck. "Hush, babe." Mark whispers to his ears.</p><p> </p><p>He went down to Donghyuck's body. Mark bite his nipple that made Hyuck moan so loud. "Damn it. Be gentle!" Donghyuck complains. "Relax, it's not like we haven't done this before" Mark tells.</p><p> </p><p>Mark starts licking Hyuck as he goes down. The younger stands up to remove his pants and boxers for Mark to do his things. "What a lovely view" Mark tease and grabs the younger one's things. </p><p> </p><p>Mark spreads Hyuck's legs while the other one holds on to him. The older one started sucking it in a slow pace to not surprise Hyuck since he was standing. Mark puts a finger on the younger one's as that made Hyuck yelp. "Fuck!" </p><p> </p><p>"Relax" Mark says, annoyed. "Warn me if you're—" Hyuck stops when Mark inserts another one. "Ah! Fuck you, Min—ah..."</p><p> </p><p>Mark puts it in and out while suck Hyuck's shaft. The younger one was trembling as Mark fasten his pace. "M-Min...Minhyung—ahh!"</p><p> </p><p>"What? Can't take it anymore? We are not even starting" Mark says as he fasten. Not too long, Donghyuck came and Mark ate it as he removes his finger from Hyuck.</p><p> </p><p>"Enough, let's stop" Donghyuck tells as he pants, now lying on the bed, already tired. "God, what happened to you? We haven't had sex for a months and now you're giving up....weak" Mark complains as removes his bottom clothes and when up on Hyuck.</p><p> </p><p>"Please, be gentle" Hyuck begs. Mark didn't mind him and went for a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>He kiss his lover on his lips and puts in his tongue. He twirl his while Hyuck moans. It went down to his neck again and lick him. Mark puts Hyuck's hands up so that he can't move too much. "Ahh! Damn" Hyuck curses as Mark bites him on his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Mark licks Hyuck nipples while his other hand plays with his shaft. Mark slowly goes down to Hyuck's waist and slowly licks going to his his thing. "S-shit.."</p><p> </p><p>"Hyuck's I'll do everything for you" Mark says. He stand up and places his butt near Hyuck's dick and goes down on it. "Ahh!!" both Mark and Donghyuck moans as Hyuck's dick enters Mark's hole.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck you, it damn hurts Minhyung!" Donghyuck complains yet Mark didn't mind him. Mark starts humping up and down while his lover moans in pain. Both of them holds each other's hand as Mark does his things.</p><p> </p><p>"Mark—ahh! Faster! Come one!" the younger commands. Mark follows him and humps in a fast pace. "Ughh! More damn it!" Hyuck yells. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm do....doing it...all that I—ugh!" Mark utters. </p><p> </p><p>"Shit, I'm coming!" Donghyuck tells. "No. Hold it" Mark tells. "I can't, I might pee!" Hyuck complains. </p><p> </p><p>Mark does it as fast as he could. Suddenly Donghyuck pushed him down from him and immediately run to the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>"Damn it, Hyuck. I'm almost there too, why can't you fucking wait?" Mark complains as he follows Hyuck. He finds the younger one at the toilet sitting.</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up. I don't wanna do it anymore. I want to sleep" Hyuck tells as he saw Mark coming to the shower. "Fine, I'm taking shower" the older tells as he turns on the shower.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait. You're not really continuing?" Hyuck as as he glances at Mark. "I want to but I don't want to force you" he answers. Donghyuck sighs and shakes his head. He got off fron the toilet and walks his way to where Mark is.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine. Fuck me now" Hyuck tells.</p><p> </p><p>Mark smile widens as he looks at Hyuck. He pulled the younger close to him and rub his thing to his. "Stop tempting me, I know you want it already" Donghyuck tells.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine" Mark simply answers.</p><p> </p><p>He lower himself and positioned his thing to Hyuck's hole. "I'm doing to make you weak on your knee" Mark whispers and without warning, he inserts his dick into Hyuck's hole.</p><p> </p><p>Hyuck moans in pains as Mark thrusts in him. He widens Hyuck leg then puts up the other one. It made Hyuck lean against the wall as Mark thrusts to him deeper and harder. "S-Shit...fuck me more" Hyuck utters as Mark fasten his pace once again. </p><p> </p><p>"Daddy, harder!!" Donghyuck yells, it made Mark turn on badly. He is carrying Hyuck now as he thrusts into him. Hyuck moans amd moans until Mark came into him.</p><p> </p><p>"Shit" Mark curses as he came. Donghyuck was holding on to him, panting. Aching down there.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on, lets take a shower. We have to leave tomorrow morning" Mark tells as he removes his thing and places Hyuck down.</p><p> </p><p>Mark thought it was over until Hyuck grabs his dick and sucks it.<br/>
"You are really something" Mark utters, smiling at his lovers. "I can't be the only one who's been satistified" Hyuck tells then continues what he's doing.</p><p> </p><p>It took minute for Mark to release his cum again. Hyuck ate it and kissed his lover And after that, both of them took a hot bath before changes clothes and went to bed together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>